


包养关系

by 20_hoziszd



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 40





	包养关系

李知勋几乎称得上完美情人。长相好身材好，不黏人，不会主动找他要钱，更不会让他说些情情爱爱的话。非要找他哪里不好，大概就是太过独立了，和权顺荣在电视上看的情人完全不一样。

在外面从来不会和他skinship，牵手已经是最大极限的触碰。按道理来说，是个男人都会高兴，可权顺荣高兴不起来。他原本就是个爱skinship的人，每次在外面心血来潮想亲亲李知勋的脸蛋，都会被他面无表情地推开。直到看他撅起的嘴能挂酱油瓶，李知勋才会红着耳朵说出一句哄他的话：“…回家再亲。”回家后的确主动了不少，无论是在沙发上还是在床上，自动自觉窝在权顺荣怀里，找个舒服的姿势玩手机。权顺荣天生体热，一到冬天比电热毯还管用。

李知勋从来不会多说其他话。问给的钱够不够，他只会点点头。问他在学校有什么不开心的事，他只会摇摇头。甚至也情话也不会说，唯有在床上求饶的时候才会说出几句喜欢权顺荣什么的。

说实话，一个上班族，一个大学生，两个人八竿子打不着。权顺荣更没想过自己会包养一个大学生。那天的事情他也只记住了一半。

因为升职和部门的后辈一起去酒吧喝了几杯庆祝一下。听他的后辈珉奎说，他喝上头了，有些兴奋，甚至跑上舞台抓着钢管开始扭，非要展现他高中的舞姿。最后金珉奎费了不少力气才把他从舞台上拉下来，再晚一点他就要在上面开始跳脱衣舞。好不容易安分一点，又说要去上厕所，上着上着厕所就再也没回来，打电话也不接。

权顺荣记得他上厕所的时候清醒了一些，也大胆了一些，不然怎么会看着小帅哥的屁股就摸上去，抱着人家开始啃。后来小帅哥好像帮他在厕所里口了一次，再后来他断片了。

第二天在酒店房间醒来头疼得不行，他以为自己在做梦还揉揉眼睛。小帅哥光着身子在捡地上的衣服，看见他醒来，“醒了？桌上有水。”

权顺荣赶紧喝几口水压压惊。淡定点，成年人一夜情也是正常的事。直到李知勋捡完衣服抬头看他的瞬间，权顺荣被呛到了。

完了完了，这是高中生吗？他该不会上了未成年吧？这是犯罪啊！权顺荣赶紧抓住李知勋给他拍背的手，“你…咳咳…成年了吗？”

见李知勋点点头，权顺荣才放心下来。原来是大学生啊。但一个社会人士对学生做出这样的事，总归是不好的。权顺荣支支吾吾半天也没说出什么，倒是李知勋光着身子坐在床边大大方方地看着他。

“那个...我...”实在不知道该说什么，那就先从自我介绍开始吧。权顺荣看见床头柜上的钱包，习惯性地想掏出一张名片做自我介绍。

李知勋看他说话断断续续，又拿起钱包，“你想包养我？”

“啊？”权顺荣被他的话吓了一跳，手一抖掏出一张银行卡递过去。

李知勋毫不客气地收下，“要帮你吗？”见权顺荣还是一脸迷惑地看着他，李知勋指指他下面“不是硬了吗?”

于是权顺荣那天不仅打了个美好的清晨炮，还包养了个小情人。

一开始，权顺荣还怕李知勋和电视上的小妖精一样难缠，但李知勋只是偶尔打一次电话给他，一接通就问他在哪，今晚做不做。后来权顺荣索性把家里钥匙给李知勋，让他先回家洗澡。李知勋留在他家日子多了，他又问李知勋要不要搬来一起住。到最后，两个人已经同吃同住好几个月，如果不是每个月把一半工资打进给李知勋的那张卡，他都快忘了两个人之间的包养关系。

可惜这段关系要到头了。权顺荣坐在沙发上又叹了口气，摸摸手腕上的大金表。直到今天早上他还是开心的，李知勋主动送礼物给他实在太难得。

昨晚李知勋喝了点酒回家，一进门就要往他怀里钻。权顺荣把他带到浴室，帮他脱好衣服让他洗澡，李知勋却勾着他不让走，非要和他在浴室来一发。去到床上还主动说他要在上面自己来，让他不用动。最后心满意足趴在他身上时，又突然嚷嚷着让他去找不知道丢哪去的包。权顺荣只好光着屁股找他的包，李知勋就坐在床上咯咯笑着。好不容易从床底下找到递给他，李知勋从包里翻出一只大金表给他戴上。

“这哪来的？”权顺荣吓了一跳，生怕李知勋去哪抢劫了。

“别动！”李知勋抓住权顺荣的手，给他戴好之后抬头看他，“给你买的，不喜欢吗？”李知勋歪着头看他，乖巧得不像话。

“喜欢，我很喜欢。”虽然说他包养了李知勋，但他心里面实打实地把李知勋当成自己的恋人。他每个月都有给李知勋打钱，平时没见李知勋买什么东西，连衣服也没买多少件，可能最贵的东西就是上个月带回家的吉他。权顺荣还疑惑李知勋怎么不花钱，原来都存下来给他买礼物了。喜欢，怎么会不喜欢，权顺荣喜欢得不得了。把人哄睡后，权顺荣仔细看了好几遍大金表，就这样戴着抱着李知勋睡觉。

第二天一早，李知勋还在睡。权顺荣洗漱完，走到床边轻轻地在李知勋脸颊落下一个吻，充满干劲地去上班。要赚多点钱才能养家糊口呀。

权顺荣一整个早上都精力充沛，直到金珉奎来找他吃饭。

“嗯？哥，年终奖已经发了吗？我怎么不知道？”金珉奎一见他就开始问。

“什么年终奖？”权顺荣觉得他是不是要借点钱给金珉奎，不然怎么这个时间段就开始惦记着年终奖。

“哥不是买了新表吗？不发年终奖哥哪来的钱？”金珉奎诧异了，这哥该不会去借网贷了吧？

“这表很贵吗？”

金珉奎给他科普了一顿，权顺荣才知道李知勋给他的表有多贵。就他给李知勋的那点钱，还不够这表的一半。那一个大学生，哪来的钱？无论权顺荣怎么想，都只有一个答案。

怪不得李知勋昨晚那么主动。权顺荣抽抽鼻子，忍住掉眼泪的冲动。是他自己喜欢人家的，是他自己赚得不够别人多，可他就是很喜欢李知勋呀，他能怎么办，他能给的都给了，李知勋要走他能怎么办，权顺荣还是不争气地哭了。权顺荣还在抹眼泪，玄关传来密码输入的声音，他赶紧擦干净脸，可惜看见李知勋手上和他一样款式的大金表，又开始想哭。

李知勋提着新买的行李箱回家，就看见权顺荣坐在沙发上看着他，鼻头红红地，眼泪还在眼眶打着转。他不就打算出差几天吗，至于哭成这样？李知勋放下行李箱，坐到权顺荣旁边，抓着自己的衣袖给他擦眼泪，“哭什么？有什么好哭的？”

权顺荣听见他的话哭得更厉害，一边打着哭嗝一边说，“你....嗝...什么时候...嗝...走呜呜呜”

李知勋看他哭成这样，今晚怕是走不了，哄完人再改签吧，“明天，别哭了。”

权顺荣一把抱住他，“不走不行吗...呜呜呜...知勋不要跟别人走好不好...呜呜呜呜...我以后工资都给你...”

李知勋越听越奇怪，什么别人？权顺荣都想了些什么？他推开权顺荣，“什么别人？权顺荣你把话说清楚。”

权顺荣抽抽噎噎，抓住李知勋的手，“不要他的表好不好呜呜呜...我以后呜...给你买更好的...”

李知勋瞬间明白权顺荣哭什么，把权顺荣推倒在沙发上，骑到他身上，扒下他的裤子，“哪个他？这是老子给你买的！不准哭！”

权顺荣被李知勋一吼，顾不得被扯掉的裤子和被握住的分身，收住眼泪，“你...大学生...哪来的钱...”

李知勋气笑了，“我什么时候说过我是大学生？”他从沙发枕头后摸出一个套，拆开给权顺荣戴上，也不管自己有没有扩张，扶着权顺荣的性器直直地往下坐。幸好昨晚做了好几次，即使没扩张也不算太疼，李知勋缓了一下开始上下动作，熟练地让体内的性器蹭到自己的敏感点。“啊...我多的是钱...”

权顺荣喘着粗气，仔细想想李知勋的确没说过，都是他自己觉得的。权顺荣越想越觉得自己差劲，连人家做什么都不知道，还说喜欢人家。

“不准哭，再哭我今晚让你射不出。”李知勋揪着权顺荣的乳尖威胁他。要是一开始知道权顺荣那么笨，李知勋绝对不会逗他，怎么到现在都不知道他是干什么的。“我吉他刻的是什么名字?”

“woozi...”李知勋一拿回家时他还问过来着。等一下，woozi怎么那么耳熟？他看新闻的时候好像有看见过这个名字，新闻标题叫什么版权费收入前十的作曲家？所以他包养了一个比他有钱的人？

李知勋看权顺荣愣在那，算了，和一个不上网的人没什么好说的。他继续着自己的动作，还不忘揉揉权顺荣胸前的软肉，权顺荣想抬腰动一下也被他按住不让动。

直到两个人一起射出来，权顺荣还在掉眼泪，他实在害怕李知勋要离开，又不知道要从哪开始开始道歉，“知勋，对不起，我，我真的很喜欢你，这表我也很喜欢，我...”

李知勋看权顺荣拿着手表手足无措地在那解释，“啪”清脆的一声，在他大腿留下一个巴掌印，“喜欢就收好，给你的包养费。”

“我，我...”权顺荣还在结结巴巴。

“闭嘴，快点硬。我要再上你一次。”


End file.
